


Seal My Lips With a Kiss

by LaNayruNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNayruNova/pseuds/LaNayruNova
Summary: You couldn't say he was conflicted. He'd made up his mind but then...





	

The Weasley-Delacour sisters were as different as night and day. Victoire was ice and grace; Dominique fire and gaiety. Victoire chose each of her words carefully, moved deliberately, and crafted each of her expressions with minute attention to detail. Words streamed from Dominique’s mouth without a conscious filter, her movements were guided by her emotions, and her expressions changing each minute. Victoire limited her contact with those around her, greeting her friends and family with a smile. Dominique threw her arms around her loved ones, welcoming them with hugs and a kiss. Yes, they were certainly very different from each other. 

Yet, Teddy Lupin found himself drawn to both of them. 

He’d practically grown up with the two girls and so knew them both very well. He saw the quirk on Victoire’s lips when she was amused despite herself and the way her eyes lit when her loved ones were around. Though much more subtle, she loved just as fiercely as her more expressive younger sister. She pulled the best out of him and he, somehow, managed to highlight the nature she so carefully hid from others. A quick wit, a big heart, and a bright smile. 

They were perfect for each other. That’s why he’d asked to marry her. 

And yet…he pressed a finger to his lips. 

An hour later and he still felt her lips against his. The softness had surprised as had the intensity. As if she knew she wouldn’t get another chance. And she did, because he was marrying her sister in just under a week. Her confession had surprised him. “I won’t say anything again, I promise. I want to see Victoire happy. I want to see you happy. I know you make each other happy…but, I wanted to tell you that I’ve always loved you and just this once…” She had finished her sentence with a kiss then walked away. 

He was tempted to go after her, to feel her lips against his once more but he didn’t move.


End file.
